Rurouni Kenshin Xtreme Beach Volleyball
by Soma Krusu
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin gets trapped on an island with the DoA gals.
1. Default Chapter

Rurouni Kenshin: Xtreme Beach Volleyball  
  
Soma Krusu  
  
Rated: R  
  
Humor  
  
Disclaimer: If you are a Dead or Alive fan, the first time you put it in your system, they'll give you a nice little warning. DEAD OR ALIVE: XTREME BEACH VOLLEYBALL does NOT belong to me. Ha.  
  
I was pretending I was German, so when Hitomi speaks, the spelling errors are on purpose.  
  
Kenshin and his Oro don't belong to me either. This guy, who I forget  
  
his name had this idea, I thought it would be funnier if Kenshin was  
  
there.  
  
* means thinking Thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: A day at the beach.  
  
Steve Drake.  
  
This young man, only 19 years old, had a letter. In fine, very fine, print. He read the important message.  
  
YOU ARE INVITED TO THE DEAD OR ALIVE 4 TOURNAMENT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But, in fine print:  
  
Dear Stephanie((!!!!!)) Drake:  
  
You have been invited to Zack Island for the Dead or Alive 4 Tournament. It is tropical, so dress appropriately.  
  
Unfortunately for Zack, "Stephanie" was a guy. His birth certificate stated Stephan E. Drake.  
  
Stupid Zack had to take a peek at what the geniuses at Tecmo Enterprises where putting on their new list for the preliminary DOA4 rosters.  
  
Greedy baka.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
"I'm home!" cried Kenshin. To bad no one would respond. Sano was at work, and Kaoru left for Atlantic City just yesterday. He looked down to find a note....  
  
Dear Himura Kenshin:  
  
You have been invited to Zack Island for the Dead or Alive 4 Tournament. It is in a tropical area, so dress appropriately.  
  
To bad Kenshin had to look so much like a girl, huh?  
  
Kenshin took the plane to oro.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
"Wow, dis place is really nice, it is!" Hitomi said in glee. She had to admit, it was hot for a tournment, but between matches, there was this nice hotel and pool, heh heh. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. "Damn that Zack! I knew this was a scam!" the mystery person said as she ran into Hitomi. "Oops, sorry there... ummm...." "Hitomi." replied the smaller woman. "I'm Tina. Tina Armstrong." "Tina Armstrong? Wow, that is pretty kewl that I meet you here, yes? I hope you enjoy this place as much as I do, eh? It is weird, but I is remembering seeing strong looking men, like the drunking master, thinking his name is Brad, yes?" " Hmm.... Come on. Lets go."  
  
Leifang disembarked from her boat. *I wonder if Hitomi is here yet?* she thought. After the tag team part of Dead or Alive 3, the two became quite close friends. *If there is a tag team again, surely we'll partner together.* she walked off the boat towards the hotel.  
  
Kasumi's nose tingled. *Everyone must be off the ship now.* She quickly took her suitcase and ran off the ship, making sure no one was looking. Auburn eyes darting to the left and to the right, cautiously, she walked to the hotel.  
  
Ayane sighed as she got off of the rickety sea plane that got her to this "Zack Island". She remembered her crushing defeat to Zack in the tournament, not being able to read his moves, just his greediness. *If Zack invited us all here to fight, maybe he won't be fighting. That's good to me.* she thought. Tying her favorite bandana, she walked towards the hotel.  
  
Helena got off of the yacht that got her here. It was exotic, but of course, nothing but the best was acceptable for Helena Donavan. She picked up her luggage, and began to get off the yacht. She looked back at the sea, and saw two beautiful grey dolphins playing in the sea. *I know what I'll be using some of my free time for.* she thought. She shook her thoughts, for now, and headed toward the hotel.  
  
Christie went to the hotel.  
  
"Girls! Can I have your attention! Though we're missing two people, still, I must address this. Zack has cancelled the tournament, on grounds of extreme heat."  
  
"It's only 90 degrees!"  
  
"Well he's the boss... wait, this is his copy... ""The gals will all fall for my... PERFECT SCAM!!!!! Me, I'll be da only man on this crazy isle!"  
  
"ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr................."  
  
But, the two most important arrivals were to come just now. Just a wee bit late.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
"Check in please."  
  
"Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Himura Kenshin? Under this list, your gender is listed as... er, female."  
  
"ORO!"  
  
"Well, you do look like a woman, but woman don't go swimming in trunks. Zack will be dissapointed, but that baka needs his feathers ruffled once in a while. No good brother of mine, he was always making scams when he was young. You'll be going on the second floor, room 7."  
  
"Um, thanks, de gozaru."  
  
"Check in please... oh wait, you're the last one here, Stephanie Drake I presume?"   
  
The woman looked at a man standing at about 5'5", lean muscular, black hair, blue eyes. He was stronger than he looked. If it were a real tournament, he would have been highly underestimated. The Key word, though: Man.  
  
"My name is listed as Stephen E. Drake, though everyone calls me Steve."  
  
"Ah. Another... error by Zack. You'll be going second floor, Room 8."  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Both Kenshin and Steve went out to the pool, to relax. Everything else was closed today, except the casino, which was said to be open at night. Steve built up his courage to walk over to him.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"The name's Steve. What's yours?"  
  
"Himura Kenshin."  
  
"So, in English terms, Kenshin Himura?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Hey, did that check in lady freak you out to?"  
  
"Yes. She said that ""Zack"" made an error. I wonder what she's talking about, de gozaru ka?"  
  
"I took a look at the list. We are the only two men invited, and both by accident."  
  
"Really, Steve-dono?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Whomever this man is, he must be a real pervert to invite all women to his island, de wa gozaro."  
  
"I heard it was a scam."  
  
"So that's why the lady said we were errors, de gozaru."  
  
The two quickly became friends, being the only source of real men on the island. They talked the day away, wandering the island, until about noon.  
  
"Care to spar, Kenshin?"  
  
"Sure, Steve-dono."  
  
Kenshin ran up to his room to get his Sakaba, but Steve objected.  
  
"Use a wooden sword, why don't you."  
  
Simply nodding, the two went to the nearby jungle, and Kenshin made something similar to a bokken with one of the sticks.  
  
"Bring it, de gozaru."  
  
Steve dashed, about to go for a powerful uppercut, when they began to hear giggling sounds.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?" Steve asked. A second later.... "I wonder who that could be?" Kenshin echoed. "Who cares. It's getting late. Let's go to the casino."  
  
They walked into the table, and arrived at the poker table, to see four scantily clad women gathered, holding their cards, pondering the next move.  
  
"Hello, two cuties! grrrworrrr!" growled Tina.   
  
Unaimously, though, all of the women were glad to see male flesh on the island, beside horrible Zack's, of course.  
  
"Care to try your luck?" asked Leifang.  
  
"Umm, hai, de gozaru ka."  
  
"Then come on! De next game is going to start soon, it is!" Hitomi cried, dragging Kenshin and Steve to the table while Kenshin let out a traditional "Ororooo...."  
  
"I'm Tina, that's Lei-fang, over there is my ""I just met her"" buddy, Hitomi, and right there is Helena."  
  
"I'm going to the slots." said Helena, putting her cards down.  
  
They played for a while, and while Kenshin won a little and lost a little, and Steve did the same. They waved goodbye, and headed to there respectable rooms.  
  
"G'night Kenshin."  
  
"Oiyasumi nasai, Steve-dono."  
  
Zack is obviously mad that he isn't alone on his ""deserted"" island, full of beautiful women, that he is forced to share it with Kenshin and Steve. So... he attempts revenge.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
OMG! What will be the revenge! Please review. 


	2. Party Part 1

Rurouni Kenshin: Xtreme Beach Volleyball  
  
Disclamer: see chapter 1.  
  
I'M BAAAAAAAAACCK! With Chapter 2 of Rurouni Kenshin: Xtreme Beach Volleyball. As I finally got a review, I decided to type up a second chapter. Remember, this is Rated R, so if you don't like it, than stay out.  
  
CHAPTER 2: A late night party: Part 1.  
  
BBrrrrrrriinnnggggggg!  
  
'Is it already time to wake up?' thought Steve. He slowly rolled out of his bed, when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
He opened the door and saw a black woman person looking at him.  
  
"Hai, is this Staive's room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Here is your complimentary clock!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He shut the door, calmly walked to the balcony, and chucked the clock out of the window.  
  
It went BOOM.  
  
THAT NIGHT...  
  
"Ste-kun. Ste-kun. Ste-kun!" Cried Kenshin from outside his room.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
The pair ran down to the casino, there was a show going on tonight.  
  
"And now here is your singer: Zaddack!"  
  
"This song is for all de ladies out dere!"  
  
Tina looked at him. "Doesn't he look familiar?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Tiiiiiinaaaaaaaa! You're so hot!  
  
I want yoooooouuuuuuu to be my biiiiiiiittchhhhh.  
  
Why! Because you wear Playboy swimsuits, in all different colors.  
  
Tiiiiiinnnnaaaaaaa! I want to see you pee.  
  
Tiiiiiiinnaaaaaaaa! You got big titiiies.  
  
Just please cum tonight and fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
Leeeiii-fang! You're so hot!  
  
I want you to rub my cock.  
  
Why! Because your titties are very very bouuuuunnnnnccccyyyyy.  
  
Jiggle here, jiggle there you jiggle every where oh  
  
LLLLLLeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiii-fang!  
  
Ayyyyaaaaaaaaanneeeeeee! You're so hot!  
  
I want you to suck my dick.  
  
Why! Because you stick out!  
  
Do a jumping jack for me oh  
  
Ayyyaaaaaaannnnneeeeeeeee!  
  
Heeelleeeeennnaaaa! You're so hot!  
  
Please please dance for me!   
  
I want to feel them hips.  
  
oh HHeeeeeeelllleenaaaaaa!  
  
Kaaaaasssssssuuuuuuummmmmiiiii! You're so hot!  
  
I want to impale your cunt!  
  
I so want to lap up your pussy!  
  
Please stay for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Get him off stage!"  
  
I'll be back later (school) please review (you better) because I've only gotten one for this fic (I love this person cuz he thinks I'm sort of funny). 


End file.
